The Interception Of A Ninja
by Trafal-dude
Summary: It was always his dream to become Hokage, too bad his perspective of the ninja world had change. And now he plans to change the world in his new ninja way.
1. A Change of heart

**The Introspection Of A Ninja**

Chapter 1: A change of heart

It was always his dream to become Hokage, too bad his perspective of the ninja world had change. Obito's words were actually making sense. Madara's words were actually making sense. All in all he had mixed feelings, of course it confused him. His feelings had wavered. There was no absolute reward if they had won the war. Peace was never an option to begin with. He was so confused, that he dropped to his knees and screamed in frustration. "**_Naruto what's wrong?"_ **Kurama spoke to his jinchuriki in his most calmed voice.

"I-i don't know anymore, Kurama..." Naruto spoke softly and then he started chuckling, louder and louder until it turned out to a deep laughter. He laughed so hard that he coughed out a bit of blood, and stared at the crowd in defiance. "Fools! The lot of you are!" Naruto said as he shook his head and slowly sat down on the ground. The war momentarily froze. All of them stared at Naruto in confusion and utter silence. "Naruto what do you think you are doing!" Kakashi yelled while punching a zetsu to the ground. "I finally realized it Kakashi-sensei, my purpose, my prophecy!" Naruto exclaimed as he rubbed his tired eyes and slowly he stood. He activated his sage mode and in a blink of an eye he was beside Obito and Madara.

"A surprise attack? Foolish boy, don't you know that I could sense you from a mile away." Madara said as he was already in a battle stance. Naruto shook his head and smirked at him, the two uchihas stood bewildered. "I don't want to attack you. The both of you. I want to, well join you perhaps." Naruto said as he de-activated his sage mode and held out his hands as a sign of peace. "And how do we know that this is not some sort of trap?" Obito spat in with hatred. Naruto then looked back at the crowd and a scream was heard, it was Sakura who got hit with a rasengan by one of Naruto's clones. "Sakura! Naruto what the hell do you think you're doing!" Kakashi said as he began to run towards Sakura's injured body, until he was surrounded by Naruto's clones. They all looked different, what was once Naruto's crystal blue eyes, turned into pure red, to full hatred.

"I found my purpose 'ttebayo." One of the Naruto clones said with a small smile. And they all began forming rasengans, Kakashi gulped he was surrounded and there was no opening, he could use a substitution technique but he knew Naruto was faster than that. "Goodbye sensei." All of the clones said. Until all of them poofed. It was Sasuke, who used his chidori stream. "Dobe, what are you doing?!" Sasuke said as he ran towards the real Naruto, pushing through the zetsus, "Ending the war, Sasuke." Naruto said with deep hatred in his voice.

Madara clasped his hands on Naruto's shoulder, "Well done boy, have you finally understand our plan?" Madara asked him and looked at him straight in the eye. "I have." Naruto nodded at Madara and then at Obito. Suddenly Sasuke appeared beside Naruto, with chidori in hand and pierced Naruto in the heart. "Sorry Naruto, but we can't let you do this." Was all he heard before falling sideways and submerging to the darkness around him. "**Have you gone insane, Naruto?!" **Kurama spoke with anger in his tone. Naruto blinked twice and coughed up blood. He was in his mindscape. "Kurama, I thought I was dead?" Was the first words the jinchuriki had to say. He then stood up and saw the fox sitting beside him and glaring at him. "**_Tsk. You were supposed to be, until I performed a forbidden jutsu_ to prevent that." **Kurama said and huffed in annoyance, seriously the things he did for his container. And just like that it was like the old Naruto was back, as he smiled at the fox and scratched his cheek. But Kurama knew that the old Naruto was buried in all that hatred now.

"What did you do Kurama?" Naruto asked as Naruto went back to sitting down and meditating, "**_Something that I shouldn't have done, Time travel."_** Naruto opened his eyes in shocked but smirked afterwards. "You did good kurama!" In turn the fox went back to sleep, '**_Naruto, I don't know what you're turning into._**' Kurama growled in his sleep. And Naruto decided to meditate for the time being.

As soon as he woke, Naruto was still in his mindscape. "How long does this usually take, Kurama? I'm hungry 'ttebayo." He said as he stretched out his arms and yawned. Kurama shooked his head "**_I myself do not know brat, I have only done this now. I never would thought to use this on a human..." _**Naruto laughed but it was his normal one. "You're saying the great kyuubi doesn't even know what's happening, am I right?" Naruto burst out laughing again and Kurama grumbled he forgot how annoying this brat was. "At least tell me how it works Kurama." Naruto said while rolling around the water. "**_Tsk. We go back as far as our chakra reserves had. And we were quite running low, so we might return on your first day as a genin." _**Naruto grinned, he could restart everything he wanted it to be. This was great!

When he woke up, it wasn't his mindscape anymore, but it was his old apartment. He pinched himself and sensed the chakra around him, looks like he was back for real. He got out of the bed and stared at the full body mirror, looks like he was back as a genin again. He checked the calendar. 'Looks like you were right, Kurama. We're back to square one." Naruto said with a sigh, but he was determined, so instead of eating he went to train, and for the past hour he had mastered walking on trees again, and walking on water too. He was doing well for his progress today. He was going to change the world.

**Author's note: So we have just ended the first chapter of 'The Introspection Of A Ninja' I hoped you liked this chapter! We're gonna start slow, but there isn't going to be any pairings but only friendship between An Uchiha and An Uzumaki. And no it is not Sasuke. Also reviews are high welcomed and I also am looking for a beta, if you'd like you can go and pm me anytime! So thanks for reading and**

**See ya next time!**


	2. A Chance Encounter

**The Interception Of A Ninja**

**Author's note: **_"italics'"=Obito's serious voice._

Chapter 2: A Chance Encounter

Naruto woke up at around dawn, from then on he took a warm bath and cooked some red bean soup, after eating he went to his wardrobe and sighed. It was all orange. Blue and orange, he didn't resent the color but now he realized why everyone found it horrid. It was annoying to the eyes, since it was still pretty early and he had three hours to go to the academy he had henged himself as the girl version of himself, or his oiroke jutsu but with clothes, minus the whisker marks. He smirked at himself, the villagers were pretty stupid even gave him a discount on the clothes he picked out.

'Why didn't I used this earlier?' He said to himself and he shook his head, after walking for an hour around the village getting groceries and supplies for his house he went home and reverted back to his normal form. He changed to a black half sleeved jacket that was unzipped and his inner shirt was dark gray. and for the bottom part he was wearing black capri pants and the standard black ninja boots, he wore his konoha headband on his neck and even bought fingerless gloves. As he checked the time he noticed it was still 7:24 am but he started locking up his apartment and noticed an unusual chakra signature inside the room with him. "Alright come out, I know you're there." He said as he readied his hands on his ninja pouch. A familiar swirl had started moving in front of him.

Just then, legs came out of the portal. And then it was a cloak, one with red clouds on it. Ofcourse the most important detail of all was the orange mask in place. It was Obito, but this Obito didn't know him. Ofcourse he didn't, the war did not happen until 5 years later. "Waaah you found out!" His childish voice came out and Naruto had a tick mark forming on his forehead. "Cut the crap, how the fuck did you get inside my room?" Naruto opened his eyes to reveal a scarlet red shade of color in his eyes, Obito stepped back in surprise "My, my such a strong boy!" Then his voice changed to his original one "_And a smart one too_."

"What do you want? You aren't obviously paying a visit now, are you? And you aren't just any normal shinobi too. Other wise ANBU men would have discovered that minutes ago." He said while clenching his kunai. Obito chuckled deeply and clapped his hands "_You are a very smart boy Naruto. I'm glad I came to visit on the right day. I am Tobi of the Akatsuki, I started observing you today actually, I only wanted a bit of information about you but it seems that I have been caught red handed._" Naruto snorted and relaxed his stance no longer holding his kunai "No shit dude, I can still report you to the shinobi of this village you know, for invasion of privacy. Are you sure you're not a pedophile though?" Naruto said with a smirk and Obito twitched a bit.

"_You're cheeky, I like that. Well I suppose you're right. And I think I may have over stayed, you are quite interesting Naruto, till we meet again..._" As he used kamui Naruto yelled at him to pause and he did. "What was your reason to observe me?" He asked. Obito chuckled and only waved him off with a response "It's a secret..." And completely disappeared, 'The bastard! I'll get him for this!' Naruto cursed and checked the time he only had 15 minutes left to get to the academy. He arrived on time as he saw Kakashi poofing up on the very same second as he arrived. Kakashi had eyed him weirdly and Naruto just shrugged, he then told the three genin to meet him upstairs in 5 minutes and poofed away. And the three of them were left alone in the room. Sakura had then screamed in disgust of seeing Naruto. "What are you doing Naruto? Are you trying to act cool just to get me to notice you? Well sorry but I only have my undivided attention to Sasuke-kun! And sheesh what is up with your tacky fashion." She said in disgust and followed Sasuke as he walked out the door.

Meanwhile Sasuke for a moment gave him a sympathetic look and went upstairs, whatever that was it was weird. But it was a change though, whatever compelled Obito to observe him, he needed to know...

"Alright then let's get started, first of all let's start with your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." Kakashi said as he turned around to face the three genin. Sakura who in turn raised her hand and looked confused. She then asked their sensei, he sighed and did what he had to do. "I am Kakashi Hatake, my likes and dislikes? And my dreams for the future? And hobies hmmm." He then eye smiled at them "Okay your turn pinky." The genin sweat dropped and she started blushing. "I'm Sakura Haruno. My likes well..." she giggled and stared at Sasuke. "My dislikes are NARUTO! And Ino-pig! And for my hobbies I'd like to shop! My dream for the future is to." She giggled again at the end and blushed. Kakashi sighed, a fangirl it seems.

"Okay your turn, emo." Kakashi said with a snort. Sasuke had only glared and sat in a serious stance. "I am Sasuke Uchiha. I like to train and become stronger. I dislike annoying fangirls. My hobbies include training and trying to achieve my prized possession the sharingan. My dream, no ambition for the future is to kill a certain man." He said seriously while Sakura had blushed and Naruto rolled his eyes. 'So we have an avenger, huh." Kakashi then flickered his eyes to Naruto's who looked lifeless until he called him out. "And lastly your turn blondy." Naruto then spared a glance to Kakashi and began "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I like to train and meditate, I dislike fangirls, war and destruction, and people who look down on others. For my hobbies I train in my spare time, practice fuinjutsu and talk to the demon inside my head." He said with a wicked smirk, Kakashi's eyes widened, did Naruto possibly know?! But then Naruto chuckled and he dispelled the thought. And then a sudden intense aura had emerged from Naruto. "My dream for the future is to attain peace in the shinobi world and finally end all wars." He said with a smirk.

Kakashi was shocked, the two others were just petty childish dreams, but then comparing it to Naruto who seemed to be the goofball of the team, it was unreal. At least he had thought.

**Author's note: HEHEHEHEHEHE anyway thank you so much for the support and for all the reviews! I had so much fun writing this!**

**See ya next time. **


	3. Bitter sweet

**The Introspection Of A Ninja**

**Author's Note: Hello h-hahahaha! *ducks to avoid getting thrown at* I'm so sorry that I haven't updated anything in a whole week, hhhhh graduation practices take a toll, But Now im back with a new chapter! And I promise I'll add two or more next week! Thank you for still sticking with this fic, anyway thank you for the support and the reviews I appreciate it!**

**Naruto is not Mine.**

"That's all for today! Well then meet me tomorrow at training ground 7 at six in the morning sharp! And if I were you, I'd rest and wouldn't eat breakfast if I don't want to throw up early in the morning. Ja ne!" He saluted and disappeared as a trail of leaves were left where he was standing. Sasuke slowly stood up and walked away with Sakura screaming his name in the air and constantly begging for a date. Naruto sighed and proceeded to the Hokage Monument.

He sat down on the Fourth's head and closed his eyes, 'Kurama...' He spoke with a soft tone. And when he awoke he was a 17 year old in his mindscape. Kurama cracked open his other eye and stared at the boy. **_"What do you want brat?"_** He snarled as if he was annoyed. But he was shocked when the boy in front of him was in tears and kneeling down. "Neh Kurama, it's been so long... since the village was intact. And now it's just you and me!" He began cackling and he tugged on his yellow blonde hair. The kid was slowly on the verge of losing his sanity. Bit by bit each day.

As Naruto awoke in the real world, the sun was setting and he had yawned and stretched his arms towards the sky. He jumped down and began to free fall. As he was nearing his descent he grasped the pole that was located at the top of the Hokage tower and slid down, as he slid down he twirled and jumped down. Passing the stalls he finally walked around the corner and bumped on a person. "A-ah ah, sorry bout that!" Putting his mask on to avoid getting beaten up by a villager.

A hand gripped his shoulder tight and he lowered down his face to prepare the impact that was about to hit his face. But it never came. He looked up and his eyes widened. "I-Iruka sensei!" Said teacher smiled widely at him and began to pull Naruto to their favorite ramen shop. They both sat in their usual stools, "Don't worry Naruto I'm paying this time! But that doesn't mean you get to eat and empty my wallet!" Iruka said as he fondly ruffled Naruto's hair. Naruto in return smiled and laughed, it was these moments that made him remember his own sanity. That maybe a little bit of himself was still clutching on to humanity. But he crushed the thought and mindlessly stare at the counter. Iruka was getting worried, the boy was never this quiet around him, he always wore his heart on his shoulder. But us he observed Naruto more, the boy was tense, his movements were stiff and his presence was constantly distracted. He had ordered 2 large bowls of miso ramen, hopefully it would distract the boy from whatever was bothering him.

At the end of the day, Iruka bid goodbye to Naruto who only had chuckled and smiled whenever he asked a question. It was unusual. Naruto on the other hand had remembered what he had to do in order to fulfill his goal. There were no petty times for fun and acquaintances. He had a mission to do and it was only for the good of the people he loved. 'Soon' he thought.

At around 4 in the morning he woke up and prepared breakfast. He did some stretches and began jogging around the village. As he passed by the memorial stone he saw one familiar scarecrow staring at the distance, never knowing that someone was watching. As he closed on his sensei, he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, gaining a surprised inhale of breath from his sensei. Naruto smiled a bitter-sweet smile and flicked his sensei on his headband and swiftly, he began to jog back to his apartment. At 5 am he showered and dressed back to his now usual black clothing.

He had packed three bentos and walked along the village. Casually he had henged to the female version of himself and nodded at the early villagers. By 5:40 am he had arrived and began meditating, while waiting for his teammates to come. As usual the first to come aside from himself was Sasuke. He cracked one eye to see an awkward Uchiha staring at him and eternally debating if he should sit by him. Ofcourse Naruto did not care and went back to meditating. While the uchiha heir decided to sit near on a tree stump. At 6:10 am a disheveled Sakura was running towards them, breath huffing and inhaling deeply. She blushed and sat on the opposite side of the tree stump Sasuke was sitting on.

An hour had passed and Sasuke's and Sakura's stomach had grumbled. Both of them had a little blush painted on their cheeks. They stared at Naruto who was still meditating, but eventually Naruto had felt a sense of distress and opened both of his eyes. "What do you want?" He asked the both of them and they raised an eyebrow at him. As usual it was the almighty uchiha heir demanding why he was not hungry. Naruto straight up laughed at his face and wiped a tear from his eyes. "Obviously that was a stupid trick from our sensei. You went and done it didn't you? He only suggested it. And plus you wouldn't vomit unless you ate a lot." Naruto said with a sigh. Sasuke glared at him and so did Sakura.

Naruto stuffed his hands in his ninja bag and got the two bentos inside and slid it towards the both of them. The both of them had slowly and shyly accepted it and thanked him for it. He shrugged and continued to meditate. After two hours of waiting their teacher finally poofed in the middle area of where they stood. Naruto had grinned and cracked his knuckles.

Kakashi had grinned."Alright let's start!"

**Author's note: So much of a cliff hanger huh. Well thanks for reading had so much fun writing this lel. And Obito will be appearing more on later!****See ya later!**


	4. Notice

**Author's note: **

I'm so sorry for disappearing out of the blueeee! Graduation was coming up and I didn't have time to check in with my stories! I'll try my best to update and continue my other stories however, this story I am sad to say will be discontinued. _BUT_ I am going to make a new story with a better plot and an alternate universe too! So I'll get that started as soon as I can, Melt with you will still go on, the next chapter will be out by October 12th and bonus chapters as an apology! I'm so sorry for those who are looking forward to this series, but as a tiny spoiler for the next one I will create is that: Naruto will join the akatsuki in the alias of Obito-

And that's all I have for you guys!

_See you next time~_


End file.
